Enfermedad
by Taiga-sama
Summary: Sinopsis:A veces el amor es dificil de comprender y puede llegar a ser hasta letal
1. enfermedad

_**Disclaimer:**_** Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu no me pertenece, es propiedad de **

**Nagaru Tanigawa**

_**Serie:**_** Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu **

_**Autor:**_** Kero-sama…La omnisciente y omnipotente**

_**Sinopsis:**_** Mucha veces reconocer los celos es algo difícil…a veces es confundida como una enfermedad**

_**Titulo:**_** Enfermedad**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

ENFERMEDAD

Siempre había estado sola…sola en aquel mundo, donde solo era un pequeño grano de arroz. Un minúsculo granito en un mar de personas aburridas…y ya que había logrado encontrar "algo" con que divertirse, llegaba una tía de pechos grandes, y que además de todo era llorona a quitarle aquella diversión… ¿por que no admitirlo?…estaba celosa, aunque no lo creyera ni ella misma, la grandiosa Haruhi Suzumiya estaba celosa.

Jamás lo había experimentado, al principio pensó estar enferma…sus primeros síntomas fueron un ardor en el estomago, que después recorrieron hasta su corazón y que sin previo aviso comenzaba cuando Kyon y Mikuru estaban juntos. Y eso no era lo peor de todo, todo su mundo se derrumbo cuando decidió preguntarle a su madre, quizás la única persona a la que la castaña le contara todo, y fue la respuesta de esa misma persona lo que confundió mas a la jovencita….aquella lúgubre respuesta aún estaba grabada en su mente…

"_Mi pequeña (cabe aclarar que solo su madre era la única persona con autorización para llamarla así) esos síntomas no es porque estés enferma...buena quizás, pero no es algo malo, es simplemente amor_…_ mi pequeña esta enamorada"_

Después de esa pequeña conversación…ella cayo en cuenta, estaba enamorada de Kyon…y tenía la enfermedad mas temida de todos los siglos…la enfermedad del amor.


	2. enfermedad capitulo 2:causa efecto

_**Disclaimer:**_** Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu no me pertenece, es propiedad de **

**Nagaru Tanigawa**

_**Serie:**_** Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu **

_**Autor:**_** Kero-sama…La omnisciente y omnipotente**

_**Sinopsis:**_** Mucha veces reconocer el amor es algo difícil…tanto que a veces es confundida como una enfermedad**

_**Titulo:**_** Enfermedad**

_**Capitulo: 2**_

**Causa-Efecto**

Para todo lo ocurrido en esta vida existe algo llamado causa-efecto, aquella ley suprema, a la cual todos estamos sometidos, y ese todos incluye a la un tanto extremista y maniática Haruhi, esta ley tan "suprema" dice que a toda acción hay una reacción.

No supo como es que comenzó toda aquella pantomima…aquel estupido "triangulo" amoroso, en el cual por desgracia ella formaba parte…pero no era culpa suya, sino de aquel joven; ese hombre tan aburrido, que con sus acciones de un típico adolescente con las hormonas al mil por hora, se dejaba engatusar tan fácilmente por aquella mujer con sus garras y sus grandes pechos…eso la hacía rabiar.

Sobre todo por el hecho de que aquel hombre solo era servicial con Mikuru, mientras que con ella era todo un monstruo, que solo se la pasaba regañando y arruinado su diversión…quizás aquella platica con Nagato había influido en su forma de pensar.

"_Ese estupido de Kyon…mira que dejarme aquí mientras él se encuentra quizás resolviendo un caso de asesinato.-El enojo invadía todo su ser._

_Señorita Haruhi.-Interrumpió la joven alienígena.-Kyon salió con la señorita Mikuru a comprar mas té.-Cerró el libro y lo coloco sobre la vieja mesa que adornaba aquella habitación.-Señorita Haruhi, recuerde que toda acción tiene efecto, podríamos llamarle causa-efecto._

_¿Causa-efecto?.-En verdad no comprendía aquello que la jovencita de lentes le decía.-No lo comprendo Nagato, ¿Quieres ser mas clara?-Por primera vez en toda su vida la castaña fue la que cayó y escucho._

_Cuando tú haces algo…ese algo tiene un efecto.-Explico de la forma más directa posible, pero al ver que la otra jovencita no lo captaba decidió cambiar de táctica.-Ponga atención señorita Haruhi, si usted es mala y cruel con Kyon, es totalmente comprensible que el corra a los brazos de la señorita Mikuru.-Los ojos de Haruhi se agrandaron con sorpresa."_

Fue gracias a esa plática que ahora se hallaba sentada sobre la mesa de la brigada ideando un plan para contrarrestar esa ley de causa-efecto, después de todo ella era Haruhi Suzumiya y no permitiría que una simple mujer como Mikuru le ganara.


End file.
